


Sorry

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Warnings: fighting, swearing, makeup sex, unprotected sex (wrap it up IRL).A/N: This one has been in in my WIPs for a WHILE and I didn’t get around to finishing it until now. I Hope you guys enjoy! As usual, I did read over this and if some mistakes fell through the crack, they belong to me.





	Sorry

“YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS DEAN WINCHESTER!” She screamed at him.

“AND YOU’RE A STUBBORN BITCH!” Dean screamed back.

They’re been fighting for the better part of an hour; the hunt had turned dangerous and instead of running like Dean had told her to do, she’d stayed behind and nearly gotten herself killed trying to save him.

They stood within inches of one another, both of their shoulders squared and breathing hard.

“What did you just call me?” She asked in a dangerous tone.

“You heard me.” He shot, his voice full of venom.

“Get. Out.” She snarled.

He stared her down for a few seconds, his green eyes hardened like steel. Without a glance back at her, he grabbed the keys to the Impala, walked to the door, wrenched it open and slammed it behind him.

She sat down on the bed, shaking with anger and frustration as she tore her boots off. She quickly took a swing from a bottle of vodka she had stashed in her bag. After that, she took off the rest of her clothes as she decided getting in the shower was the next best thing she could do to relax.

While under the flimsy shower head, she scrubbed her scalp, the fight replayed in her head over and over like a broken record. She sighed in annoyance, trying to push it out of her head. As she got out of the shower, she heard the motel room door open and a flash of anger hit her chest. She wasn’t ready to see him. A familiar knock came at the door and then his voice.

“Maddie?” He asked hesitantly.

She bit her lip, her hand hovering over the handle.

“Please Maddie?” He asked “Open the door.”

The pleading tone in his voice made her heart soften just enough to where she was ready to look at him. She let out a shaky breath and unlocked the bathroom door, her eyes downcast. First his boots came into view, dirty and well worn from years of hunting. The bottoms of his jeans were a little torn and frayed; she closed her eyes as his hand slipped under her chin, tilting her face up to his. When she opened them, his eyes were softened with an emotion she couldn’t quite read. Sadness? Shame?

He bit his lip, his lower lip drawing slowly from his perfect teeth.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured “I shouldn’t have-“

“I’m sorry too,” she answered him “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that either. You were just trying to protect me.”

“And you were trying to protect me.” He admitted “The only person that’s ever done that is Sam.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before stepping closer to one another, her hand holding his cheek. He bent down and kissed her sweetly, he tasted like whiskey and spearmint gum. He slid his hands down her body, gripping her hips tightly as she tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. The flimsy motel room towel came un-tucked and fell at her feet as she pressed her body to his. He scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed, laying her on her back and climbing on top of her. She tugged at his leather jacket and discarded it, gripping his remaining layers tightly. He rutted his denim covered cock against her core which had started to become wetter by the second. She broke the kiss to rid him of his remaining top layers as he kissed down the side of her neck, nibbling on her skin and making her whine and thrash under him.

“Dean, oh Dean,” she breathed “mh, Dean!”

He kissed her heatedly as he made his way down her body, his hands and mouth seemingly consuming every bit of her. He gently cupped her breasts as he kissed down her tummy and to her ruined core.

“Dean please,” She begged “oh please, yes!”

“So sweet when you beg.” he commented as he licked over her slit.

She arched her back and rolled her hips into his face where he tightly gripped he thighs and spread them open. He looked down at her with adoration and amazement; she was already soaked and he’d barely begun.

“I’m gonna ruin you forever.” He said, more as a promise than a statement, as he bent his head down and licked his tongue through her folds while spreading her open with his fingers. He licked her from hole to clit, making her shake hard.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned as the strong muscle pushed inside her, hooking just inside here where she could ride him for all he was worth. Her hips thrust and his fingers found her swollen bundle of nerves. He flicked it back and forth as she rocked into his tongue. He moaned in delight, loving watching her come undone because of him. His mouth, his tongue, everything seemed to work together to bring her up higher and higher as she squirmed and sighed under him.

“Dean, oh god, Dean!” She yelled

“Talk to me,” he moaned “tell me everything gorgeous.”

“FUCK!” She yelled in frustration, he wouldn’t give in unless she talked the way he wanted her to. “I want your fat cock inside me! I want to scream while you fuck me Dean!”

Dean quickly tore off his remaining laying and sank deep inside her and began to thrust. He grunted and moaned in her ear as he picked her up and she settled into his lap, riding him for all the was worth.

“This it,” he moaned as he watched her breasts bounce and she clenched around him “fucking ride me pretty girl.”

She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue in his mouth and wrestling with his for dominance.

“I love you Dean Winchester.” She murmured to him “You’re my everything.”

He held her tightly and met her thrust for thrust as he moaned into her mouth.

“I love you too Madelyn.”

She pushed him on to his back and rolled her hips. She placed her hands on his pecs and moaned.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come!” She cried out “fuck me Dean, come on baby, fuck me hard.”

He snapped her body close to his and fucked deeply into her. With her cheek pressed against his chest, she could hear his heart pounding and the deep rumbled of his moans.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he cried “I’m gonna come!”

She looked up at him and watched as his eyes slammed shut and he let out a lust filled cry as he emptied deep into her. She wasn’t far behind him, riding him hard until her orgasm hit her hard and she let out a sharp cry of his name.

They lay there cuddling and making out for the better part of the night, neither of them particularly interested in leaving the other’s arms or getting dressed.

“I love you so much.” He said in a sleep filled voice “you’re my everything too.”

She smiled, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

“I love you too Dean.” She struggled to say as she finally nodded off.

 


End file.
